1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foodstuffs for military field operations, and is directed more particularly to a dry powdered soup mix adapted to be mixed with water and edibles available from unused tray packs to provide wholesome and flavorful soup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Army uses as a field ration an 18 or 36 person tray pack meal module, typically used in a Mobile Kitchen Trailer supporting multiple remote sites. It often happens that there are excess, or residual, tray packs which include vegetables and, to a lesser extent, starches and entrees, which can be used as soup ingredients. The addition of wholesome and flavorful soup, which may be served with a meal, or as a warming beverage, will encourage consumption of the residual pans of vegetables and other foods.
To facilitate preparation of such soup at a field kitchen, there is a need for soup starters of two types. One of the types of soup starters that would be beneficial in such circumstances is a beef base starter, and the other is a chicken base starter. In keeping with health requirements, the starter should be of relatively low sodium content.
It is commonly known to reduce sodium chloride (salt) in soups and other foods by the substitution of potassium chloride. The latter is bitter in flavor and reduces the acceptance of the product. Formulating low and reduced sodium products continues to be a problem because of the difficulty of developing low sodium content foods having taste comparable to those with higher levels of sodium. Low and reduced sodium products are defined in 21 C.F.R. 101.13, which relates to sodium labeling. "Low sodium" may be used on the label of foods that contain 140 mgs. or less of sodium per serving. "Reduced sodium" may be used on the label of foods when there is a 75% reduction in sodium.